The Devil's Instrument
by blackopalz21
Summary: The violin has been known as the instrument of the devil. Over the years, the tales of the violin had been forgotten, leaving the devil enraged. Seeking its revenge on the world, it possesses talented violinists for its evil desires. Ikuto, being possessed, finds out that the way to be free is trickier than he thought. His only clue is to find true love. Let the new legend unfold!


**Thanks to a packet of Sour Skittles, imagination, and tons of free time, this story was written. Enjoy!**

* * *

The violin has been known throughout history as the instrument of the devil. Among other things such as card-playing, drinking, and dancing, playing the violin was seen as a sinful act by some conservative Christians. However, even they had been lured by the seductive symphony of talented violinists. Many folk tales like these have been passed down through the ages, centuries, and millenniums.

The remnants of the old tales now drift away in the present. But the myth of that cursed violin had never died. The evil spirit disturbing the once innocent stringed instrument lives on to ravage its wrath onto the world, pledged to seek its own vindication of being forgotten.

…

* * *

**: TSUKIYOMI RESIDENCE :**

**Tsukiyomi Ikuto's Room**

A midnight blue haired boy sat slumped against the wall of his bedroom panting heavily from exhaustion. He lifted his shaking hand and ran it through his hair and eyed his violin warily.

"There is no way in hell I'm playing that thing again." He said to himself as he stared at the violin on the floor in front of him. He got up slowly from the floor and sat down on the bed, avoiding the instrument. After a few minutes of mental debating, the boy decided to pick up the instrument to put it back into its case. He bent down to reach for it and as soon as his fingers touched the wood, he cried out in pain and fell to the floor with a thud. The boy heard footsteps coming up the stairs and stopped at his door.

"Ikuto, are you okay? I heard a huge thud from downstairs." A woman's voice inquired concernedly. The boy pushed himself up with his arms and leaned against his bed.

"I'm fine. I just tripped over the bed sheets and fell." The boy lied smoothly as he rubbed his left shoulder in pain. When he heard the woman go downstairs again, he gritted his teeth and picked up the violin and placed it onto the bed. He frowned to himself and leaned tiredly against the side of his bed. The boy sighed as he placed the crook of his elbow over his eyes.

"This is not good…" He muttered quietly. "I have to learn the piece before the deadline." The boy reached out slowly for the instrument and gripped it tightly. He winced in pain and felt himself trembling violently once again. He lifted the violin to his neck and drew his bow on the strings, following the music sheet in front of him. As the piece came to an end, his trembling grew stronger until he fell to the floor once again as he drew his bow back for the last note. He grunted in pain as he sat upright, and rubbed his shoulder.

"_**You aren't going to play for the banquet if you stay like this. You have to learn to control yourself."**_ A voice said in the boy's mind, chuckling at his expense. _**"Allow me to show you how to play that violin." **_Ikuto flinched at the statement and his eyes widened in fear.

"Don't you dare—" He was interrupted by a black cloud of smoke surrounding him, swirling about his body. _'Not again,' _He thought to himself as he felt himself slip away. The boy's eyes became dull as the voice took over his body, letting the soul of the teen watch from where the demon was before.

"Ah, it feels good to be in a body like this." The demon said while stretching his limbs. Ikuto growled at the demon and sighed.

"Give me back my body, Satan." He said while staring at the demon walking around in his body. The spirit wagged his index finger in the air with a smirk.

"No can do, Mr. Violinist. You need me to play for the banquet, don't you?" He said with another humorless laugh as he picked up the violin from the floor, placing it under his chin. As the demon started to perfectly play the piece, Ikuto frowned as he recalled the first time he had met the evil spirit.

* * *

"_You want me to play for the Coming of Age Banquet?" Ikuto asked his pastor with surprise one Sunday morning. The old priest smiled gently at him while holding onto his cane for support. _

"_God has given you the talent of playing the violin, Ikuto-kun. You must use it well, and also wisely. I know plenty of violinists, but I personally ask this of you." The aging man said with a smile. "The children being confirmed in the Spirit of God and the Church would be happy to hear you play. Do not disappoint me, Ikuto-kun." He continued as he patted the boy's head and walked off wobbling with his cane. Ikuto stretched out his hand towards the priest in vain before letting it fall to his side with a sigh. _

_The church parishioners were slowly taking their time leaving the church, while others were talking in groups scattered among the pews and doors. The boy gazed at the huge stain glass window at the choir loft which was located in the back of the church. The sun was shining directly from the window, making the mixture of colors shine down on the pews below. Ikuto gave a small smile at the sight, immersed in the small church's beauty. The boy heard footsteps run towards him and he felt someone fling themselves onto his back. _

"_Hey, Ikuto! What're you doing spacing out like that?" The person said enthusiastically while moving away from the boy, slapping his back hard. "By the way, I heard that you are going to play for the Banquet from Fr. Nakamura. Are you really going to?" Ikuto turned around and held the boy still by tightly holding his head. _

"_I'll answer your questions later, Kukai. You haven't even taken off your alb yet." The older boy said with a sigh. Kukai frowned and waved off Ikuto's hand. He took the edge of the long white robe and shook it. _

"_I don't like wearing these things, it gets too hot." He complained while dramatically holding onto the other boy's arm and pretending to faint. Ikuto rolled his eyes and shrugged his arm away. _

"_Then, why are you still wearing it?" He asked with his eyebrow raised at the chestnut haired boy in front of him. The smaller boy's eyes widened as he ran towards the sacristy. _

"_Wait for me there, okay?" He yelled while stumbling over the robe as he glanced over his shoulder. Ikuto crossed his arms and sighed as he tapped his finger on his arm. _

"_Don't run in church, you idiot…" He mumbled to himself. Ikuto felt an intense stare from behind and turned around nonchalantly. His eyes widened as he gazed at the girl standing in front of him. _

"_Um, you are the violinist Fr. Nakamura asked for, right?" The girl with pink hair asked quietly while clutching some papers. Ikuto snapped out of his daze and nodded at her. "Then, this is the music piece you will be playing." She said as she handed him the sheet music. She gave him a small smile and turned to walk away. Ikuto felt a sudden impulse and grabbed her hand. She turned back to him with confusion etched in her face. _

"_You need something, sir?" The pinkette asked with a soft voice as she gazed at him with her honey-gold eyes. Ikuto racked his brain for a good excuse as he stood rigid. _

"_Could I ask you for your name?" He asked after a short pause. She had a look of surprise for a second before looking down at their entwined hands. Ikuto swore for a second he saw her face flush red. _

"…_Hinamori Amu." She whispered as she stared at his eyes. Ikuto felt his breathing hitch as he gazed back into her eyes. _

"…_Tsukiyomi Ikuto." He said as they continued to hold hands. They both jumped at the loud shouting of Kukai as he ran out of the sacristy towards the two. Amu pulled her hand back quickly and bowed to Ikuto. _

"_It's nice to finally talk with you. I hope we meet again." She said quietly as she ran towards the Sunday school teachers in the back of the church. Ikuto continued to gaze after her until the energetic brunette tackled him from behind. _

"_Who're you staring at?" Kukai asked as he searched the crowd of students. He followed the older boy's line of vision until his olive eyes stopped at the pink haired girl. He grinned evilly as he shook his head playfully. _

"_Well, shame on you Ikuto! You like a twelve year old girl when you're fifteen." He said with mock scorn and wagged his index finger for emphasis. Ikuto rolled his azure eyes at him as they walked out of the church by the side doors. _

"_I have no idea what you're talking about." He replied with a yawn as they walked home together. Kukai's grin widened as he followed Ikuto like a puppy. _

"_Don't play dumb, man. You have a crush on that girl, Hinamori Amu, right?" He asked with his grin intact. The older boy shoved his hands into his pockets and sighed. _

"_You have proof that I do?" He asked with a raise of his eyebrow. Kukai's grin faded as he pouted at the dark blue haired boy. _

"_I don't need proof to say you do like her." He declared with a huff. "But, wow, I wasn't expecting that. You, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, actually have a crush on someone. And with a girl like her, too!" He exclaimed excitedly as he bounced up and down. Ikuto raised both of his eyebrows and looked over his shoulder at him. _

"_What do you mean, 'And with a girl like her'?" He asked as he stared down the row of houses lined up the block. Kukai gaped at him and waved his arms frantically at him. _

"_She is one of the most humble girls you can meet in our parish! I thought your type would be someone popular and rich and famous." He declared as if it was obvious. "Someone like Utau," Ikuto choked and coughed loudly for a few minutes. Kukai patted his back hard. Ikuto turned back to look at the chestnut haired boy. _

"_There are so many things wrong with that one statement, so for a minute, I thought I was going to collapse." He said while smacking his hand to his face. He swiftly turned back to walk towards their houses. "Bye, Kukai." Ikuto waved as he walked into his house. The dark blue haired boy was greeted by his sister as she walked down the stairs. _

"_Oh hey, welcome home." She said as she played with a strand of her blonde locks. "Mother and Father had to go somewhere so they'll be back around dinner time." She announced as she walked to get her shoes. Before she could open the door, Ikuto held it back with his arm. _

"_And just where do you think you're going?" He asked skeptically with his eyebrow raised. Utau fidgeted nervously and twiddled with the hem of her dress before returning his gaze with a glare. _

"_Out for a walk," She said with her amethyst eyes narrowing at him. "I'll be back before dinner. Bye." With that, his sister opened the door and walked out in a hurry. Ikuto scoffed and took off his dress shoes. _

"_Tch, 'Out for a walk' my foot," He muttered under his breath as he walked up the stairs. He opened and shut his bedroom door and sat down on the bed. He picked up his violin case and touched the lock on it. _

"_What if I mess up during the song?" He asked himself aloud. "I'd disappoint everyone if I did. How is everyone so sure that I'll play perfectly?" The boy felt his self-confidence dropping as if it were a rocket plummeting to Earth because it ran out of fuel. He sighed as he ran his hand over the case. _

"_**Hah! That's right, how are you going to deal with the fact of your failure if you mess up? Everyone is counting on you, and you don't want to let them down, do you?"**__ A voice said in the boy's mind. Ikuto sat up straight and found his inner self drifting away. _

"_Yeah, I'll be the laughing stock of the town. I can't disappoint everyone. But how can I be assured I won't mess up?" Ikuto asked himself, his eyes growing dull and murky. The deep voice laughed once more as it echoed in the boy's mind. _

"_**Let me help you, and you can be assured that you won't mess up at the Banquet." **__The voice said, enticing the young boy. __**"After all, you want to be a world famous violinist, right?"**__ The voice asked, knowing this was the boy's weak point. Ikuto smiled weakly and looked back at the violin case. _

"_You'll really help me?" He asked the voice quietly, trembling violently as he reached out to touch the case. _

"_**Yes, now let me possess your body, kid." **__The voice said, growing a bit impatient with Ikuto. Ikuto's smile faded as he shook harder from the trembling. _

"_Okay," Ikuto said, dropping himself on the bed. The voice laughed evilly as he took over Ikuto's body, making the boy's inner self trapped inside. _

'_I was deceived and tempted.' He thought to himself. Ikuto looked around in the darkness and began to feel scared. _

"_Who are you?" He yelled at the voice, wondering if it could even hear him from where he was. The voice laughed once more in triumph before stopping. _

"_**Call me Satan, brat." **__He replied with a chuckle._

* * *

"Well, brat? How's that for a demon playing?" He asked with an evil grin, asking the boy for the heck of it. Ikuto rolled his eyes and scoffed at the devil.

"It IS your instrument, isn't it? 'Course you would be good." Ikuto replied with a sighed. "Now, give me back my body, already." He said with his annoyance growing and patience thinning. The demon's grin grew bigger after his sentence.

"So does that mean you'll let me play for the Banquet?" He asked the boy suddenly. Ikuto considered his choices. He could either collapse while trying to play on his own, or he could abandon himself to Satan and play masterfully. Ikuto shook his head vigorously at the demon.

"No," He said forcefully, remembering the time he was stuck in the bathroom vomiting. "I'd rather not go through with the side effects again. I want to try to master my control over the cursed violin." Ikuto said while his hands unconsciously went to his stomach. The demon scoffed and released his possession over the boy's body.

"Fine then, kid." He said as he switched places with Ikuto. "Don't go back on your word though. Only I get to do that." He added with a deep chuckle. The boy felt queasy as he returned to his body again. He ran to the bathroom and bent over the toilet bowl heaving loudly. As he finished, he slumped on the floor clutching his stomach.

'_I'm so screwed' _He thought with a mental sigh.

* * *

**Thank you, Sour Skittles! This would be my eighth story for Shugo Chara!, so I'm happy with myself. Yay me! :D Haha, please review! **


End file.
